Monarch
by xXxomegastreakxXx
Summary: With Eren & Historia in the hands of the Military Police and an unknown village seeking the Coordinator's powers, the future of Humanity seems to be one of extinction. But a mysterious new player joins the game, who seems to know many things about the Titan Shifters, & the imbalance of nature caused by the Titans has even awakened the King of Monsters. Can the Human race survive?
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

**This story picks up where the Uprising Arc left off. If you haven't read this arc, I suggest you do so before reading this so you don't miss some key plot points. I'll be using the 2014 Godzilla for this, 'cause I think he's the most badass. There will be OCs, but very few in number and used only for the sake of the plot, so no OC/Canon character pairings. If you enjoy this fanfic, don't forget to fav, review, follow, and check out my original anime/manga stories on my FictionPress account; u/886408/x-Omega-x**

* * *

**Time: Year 847, 2 years after the fall of Shiganshina and Wall Maria  
****Location: A trench out in the Atlantic ocean**

* * *

_Something does not smell right..._

The 150 meter behemoth lifted its head from the ocean floor for the first time in centuries. Schools of fish scattered as it gave a irritable snort, creating a brief current as it began to unfurl. A vaguely humanoid and immensely powerful body with three rows of sharp spines running down the length of its back to its tail brushed against the trench wall, sending a hundred tons of rock rolling to the bottom as it rose to its full height.

It pointed its head to the surface, several miles away, and launched upwards with speeds seemingly impossible for its titanic frame, and broke through into a hurricane. 70-MPH winds buffeted against its dark scaly skin as it made its way to shore, being only a few miles away.

As it made its way through the beach, a tsunami preceded it and washed across the dunes and wiping out anything in its path. The first step sent a tremor through the earth, startling any wildlife left in the area. Its nostrils jetted spray as it cleared its lungs of water, then swelled its chest with a huge breath of air. Familiar scents greeted it, the sea, fresh vegetation, all different kinds of animals, and a hint of...

Blood?

The beast took another sniff. Yes, there was no mistaking the sharp metallic scent, but this was no animal's blood; it was Human. The tiny sapiens who had a habit of erecting their puny structures in its path and being constantly underfoot irritated it to no end, but it wondered why it was so heavy in the air. Had the storm claimed that many of them?

But then it caught a wiff of another scent, a foul, pungent odor mingling with the blood scent. The beast soon realized this was what had risen it from its slumber, and anger swirled in its mind. A predator or predators capable of killing so many of the little ones to make the air thick with blood scent was around here, but they had encroached on its territory.

_There is room only for one alpha predator in this world._

A rumbling deep in its chest grew in volume and intensity until it became a gargantuan roar, a message for every living thing for miles around that made the ground quake with its power;

Godzilla, King of the Monsters, has returned.


	2. Of Monsters & Men

**Time: Several days after the Struggle for Trost  
Location: Somewhere in Western Europe**

* * *

Godzilla had been stalking the fields and forests of the continent for more than a year, but had yet to encounter the mystery predators he had been hunting, but he knew he was getting close. Passing through a small village, he was shown how badly the humans had been slaughtered; fresh bloodstains smeared the streets with bits and pieces of remains scattered around, and a tiny child sat by a half-eaten corpse, wailing pitifully.

When Godzilla got within a few meters of the orphan, its cries ceased as it looked up at the tower of muscle and spikes looming over him. For whatever reason, he felt compelled to bend over and study the tiny organism, the latter actually not flinching as Godzilla's massive head stopped a few feet away, just staring with wide eyes at the far bigger creature.

The sound of heavy footfalls caught the child's attention, looking to left and whimpering in fear. Godzilla's right eye locked on to a creature that looked like a larger human running towards them, but this being was stark naked and sexless, with a distended midsection and a crooked grin full of flat teeth. Its hands and mouth were smeared with drying human blood, and the stench that came downwind from its direction was the same odor the enormous dinosaur had picked up when he first made landfall; at last, the mystery predators had shown themselves.

The titan accelerated, dull eyes locked on the human child that now was trying to run away. Before the creature could pounce on it, though, a massive black arm came down and plucked it off the ground in a crushing grip. Godzilla brought it up to his face, blood boiling with the old rage that had driven him in battle so many times before, and unleashed a deafening roar of dominance at his captive, and in the final moments of its life, the titan tried to scramble out of the fist in complete fear.

Steaming blood splattered as Godzilla squeezed with a thousand tons of pressure until the twisted biped popped, leaving a smoking corpse that began to quickly decompose. Strange warbling cries and howls began to fill the air until it became almost deafening from a human standpoint, the source being the growing pack of titans now rushing in blind bloodlust at the feet of Godzilla, but the swipe of a giant hand pulverized most of them and scattered the survivors.

He then began smashing the last of them with his fists or crushing them underfoot, the thrill of the hunt making his attacks more excessive than they needed to be, until all that was left of the titans was smeared across the landscape. Victorious, Godzilla let out his signature roar as was his custom after defeating his enemies, even though the battle had been completely one-sided.

Again Godzilla heard the child's voice and turned to where it was, and instead of being fearful and helpless, it was talking to him like he was some giant stuffed bear, smiling when it saw it'd gotten his attention. A middle-aged female rushed from the safety of the buildings and hugged the child fiercely, obviously a relative of some sort, and began leading it back with her. It turned back to look at him again and waved goodbye before entering the doorway.

The super-predator snorted. He had no love for humans, but there was nothing they could do against him that would be effective, and there was no point in killing them in cold blood. The current threat of the titans demanded his immediate attention, so he wasted no more time pondering his relationship with the human race and resumed his trek.

The hunt was on once again.

* * *

**Time: Present timeline **  
**Location: Unkown**

* * *

Eren was in shock. His father, Grisha, was actually a Titan Shifter, and he caused Eren to become a Titan so he could eat him and inherit his powers? His head spun, and he began feeling sick. He absently saw Ackerman retreat through the door.

Historia turned to her father, the real King, and asked, "Are you going to tell him the rest?

Lod Reiss gave her a small smile, "I'm sorry, my dear, but the boy possesses the unique ability to control the actions of titans, such a power needs to be under the command of someone who can wield it properly, and not by him; he's far too unpredictable."

The door reopened, and Ackerman led in a soldier who had quite a unique appearance; he was tall, around 6'4", and wore a grey bandana with a metal plate on the forehead, some reddish-brown hair sticking out from under it, a grey face mask covering up his nose and mouth, giving him the appearance of a bandit or outlaw. He wore the standard uniform all soldiers wore, except for rolling up the sleeves and the fingerless black gloves and badges on his shoulders, back, and left breast didn't belong to the Scouts, Garrison, or Military Police; the silver shield background was the same, but there were two dark grey pistols with their barrels crossing like the swords of the cadet insignia, and this soldier wore two thick-looking pistols holstered on his hips, which led Historia to believe this man, who looked to be 19, was part of some secret taskforce separate from Ackerman's Human Suppression Squad.

Cold sapphire eyes studied Eren for a moment, then turned to her, and she felt a chill run through her as his gaze seemed to slice right through her.

Reiss gestured in the soldier's direction, saying, "This man, like dear Yeager here, is a Titan Shifter, and is much more adept with his abilities; the perfect candidate to absorb and utilize Yeager's Coordinator power. With the titans under his control, we can finally gain an advantage over the Colossal and Armored Titans and their home village."

"Wait... how would he get Eren's-" Historia cut herself off, eyes widening as the answer dawned on her. The king nodded in affirmation, "Yes, Historia. He will have to eat him."

"You can't do this! Eren isn't some mindless titan you can slaughter at whim, he's a human being and my friend!"

As Historia argued with her father, Eren was trying to move, but they'd apparently shot him up with some kind of drug that made him sluggish. _Shit... I vowed to eliminate all the titans, but here I'm about to be killed by the same people I wanted to protect, how ironic. No... it can't end like this... maybe if I rub my wrists against the cuffs, I could-_

His thoughts were interrupted as the soldier suddenly grabbed Ackerman from behind, and showing quite a bit of power, swung him headfirst into one of the crystalline pillars, shattering the structure and collapsing Kenny's nose, causing the hard-bitten man to yell in pain. Reiss whirled around in surprise, just in time to see the soldier take Ackerman's knife and slit the serial killer's throat in the same manner that he had killed Historia's mother and countless others, blood spray staining the pristine floor. With a final gurgle of shock, Kenny Ackerman ceased to live.

As the soldier turned to Reiss, the monarch was blubbering in confusion, "Beilschmidt, what the blazes has gotten into you?! Stop, I command you, STOP!"

Beilschmidt discarded the knife and stalked to them, hands balled into fists as he snarled, "Your mind-control techniques are useless on me, you piece of trash; it's time you faced justice for your crimes against Humanity."

For a minute, Reiss looked terrified and unsure of what to do, but his expression quickly changed. Reaching into his shirt pocket, he produced a small pistol. Beilschmidt went for his own gun, but Reiss was quicker and shot him in the gut, making him clutch at the wound and stalled him long enough for the king to escape through the door. The soldier smashed a fist into the floor in frustration, but instead of following Reiss after his wound had healed, he ambled up the steps to Eren's side, producing a lock pick that he used to undo his fellow Titan Shifter's bonds.

"Wh- why are you helping me?" Eren asked just before Beilschmidt undid his final shackle. The drugs had sapped so much of his strength that he collapsed, barely able to move a limb a few inches, luckily Beilschmidt picked him up with little effort and slung Eren's arm over his shoulder.

"I've been waiting for the perfect moment to destroy the monarchy's little scheme for four years," He replied, helping Eren down the stairs, "And it's today. Pixis and Zackly crafted a trap for the nobility, and they've been arrested for treason; with Reiss losing his support base and his chance at gaining the Coordinator powers, he is no longer in charge."

Eren and Historia couldn't believe what they were hearing. The plan had actually worked, and with Reiss on the run, that meant Historia was now the rightful heir to the throne. But she was still in disbelief that her father had deceived her, and she felt angry at him and herself for ever trusting him.

Turning to the soldier, she asked, "What's your full name?"

"Frederick Beilschmidt, but my old squadmates called me Fritz. Let's get a move on, before someone starts noticing something's wrong."

Exiting the chamber, Fritz drew his right pistol while still carrying Eren, and even with his weight walked with a brisk pace. Two Suppression Squad soldiers came around the corner in a hurry with guns ready. Fritz moved like lightning, putting two rounds in the first soldier's head before he even had time to react, and the second one fumbled with his rifle before he too was gunned down. Where-ever their location was, it seemed to be underground, with a virtual maze of corridors and rooms. Luckily, Fritz seemed to have been here before and moved with a purpose, occasionally blasting any hapless guards that got in their way.

Finally, they ascended a long flight of stairs to a bright light above, and by then Eren had fully recovered and was able to walk on his own. They left the stairwell and emerged into a bright sunny day outside the castle, but their relief was short-lived. At least 20 Military Police were gathered in a half-circle around them, a human wall bristling with muskets and drawn swords.

Fritz reached for a round canister hanging from his belt and Eren brought his thumb to his mouth, but before anybody made the first move, a voice called from behind the line of soldiers, "Stand down!"

It belonged to Darius Zackly, who approached with Erwin Smith, Dot Pixis, Nile Dok, and an escort of MP's and Garrison troops. The MP's who were aiming at Fritz and Eren looked uncertain for a second, but lowered their weapons, not willing to challenge the authority of the Premier, and the Titan Shifters did the same. Zackly approached Fritz, who gave a brisk salute, "Well, Commando Beilschmidt, did you finish the job?"

_Commando?_ The thought went through everyone's mind as he replied, "Kenny Ackerman was eliminated, but I'm afraid to report that Reiss escaped. I could have given chase, but the mission parameters put Historia and Eren's safety at the highest priority."

The Premier gave a nod, "Well done, Fritz, we'll get him someday, and you'll have first rights to interrogate him if he's captured."

Turning to Historia and Eren, he continued, "Your Highness, seeing as Reiss has been given the official boot, the right to rule is now yours. But, if you don't feel up to it, the military can take emergency powers. Either way, the decision is yours."

Looking around at the gathered, she gave a slow nod, "The former government made many selfish and cruel decisions to protect themselves rather than Humanity. After seeing the people's suffering first-hand at Trost, I will do everything in my power to be the leader that my father failed to be. Now, we can begin to turn the tide against the Titans, for now we are truly united!"

* * *

**Several hours earlier...**

* * *

Godzilla had finally found the large congregation of humans he had been searching for, for there was no doubt that the Titans were attracted to large gatherings of their prey, and that meant they were gathering themselves together in one spot for him to destroy them.

He was mildly impressed with the humans' ability to create such long and large walls in a radius miles long, but it was still half his own height. Blue light began going up the length of his spines, a distinctive whirring coming from the build-up of energy inside his body. His chest swelled as it gathered there, then unleashed it in a brilliant blue beam of atomic breath, colliding with a section of the wall and blasting away huge chunks of it, until a hole was created that was large enough for him to pass through.

As the King of Monsters trudged into the interior of the walls, roaring in anticipation of the battle to come, he didn't notice that hole he created slowly reforming itself, until it was closed up and looked as if it hadn't even been disturbed.

* * *

**Hey guys, Omega here. Sorry it took so long for the chapter to get put up, but you can never rush a good thing! Make sure to stick around, and if you're new to the story, makes sure to fav, follow and review, 'cause I like hearing your feedback, and sometimes it helps me improve. Until the next chapter, _Auf Wiedersehen_!**


	3. Author's Note

Hey guys, I'm putting up this note so that way you won't be disappointed when a new chapter doesn't come up soon. I've been in the process of moving for three months, and I finally got settled down and hooked up the internet just recently, so I'm a little behind, but I'll put a chapter as soon as I can, so stick around.


End file.
